La Sangre del Sinsajo
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: Estaba en la sangre de las Everdeen ir en contra del Capitolio. No importa si era Katniss o si era Prim, una de ellas estaba destinada a ser el símbolo de la rebelión. Historia que participa en el Intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león" Regalo para Zathura8 - DETENIDO
1. Los Juegos del Hambre

Hola, buenas, primero que nada quiero desearles un excelente día de San Valentín, ojala que la pasen súper bien hoy y que estén con los que quieren ya sea amigos o pareja.

Segundo, este regalo se puede decir que es un agregado que me gustó más que el platillo principal. Realmente disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia y a pesar de que Prim no es mi personaje predilecto, esta historia me hizo querer más al personaje de lo que esperé. En un principio, no sabía ciertamente que hacer, fueron unas opciones terriblemente difíciles para mí pero que cuando comencé a escribir salieron mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Y tercero, bueno, espero que les guste, a decir verdad, tengo unas ganas enormes de hacer esta historia de forma correcta, de desarrollarla de mejor manera así que ustedes me dicen que les pareció.

Nos leemos abajo...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen y esta historia participa en el Intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de léon" y este regalo va para Zathura8.**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas veces había tenido miedo. Miedo de morir de hambre, miedo de perder a su madre, miedo de que capturaran a su hermana y al mejor amigo de ella cuando iban a cazar al bosque ilegalmente. Había tenido miedo de la Cosecha desde que cumplió la edad mínima para entrar en el sorteo y luego de que fue elegida, tuvo miedo de morir en la Arena.

Pese a eso, jamás se había sentido tan paralizada como en este momento. Completamente aterrada, sin ser capaz de mover un sólo músculo de su menudo cuerpo. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese desconectado. Su vida se había desconectado. Seguía respirando, su corazón seguía latiendo pero no se sentía viva como debería ser normal. Aún estaba viva. Aún estaba en este mundo. Y debía mantenerse en él todo el tiempo posible.

Aún escuchaba el reloj y la cuenta hacia atrás. Aún escuchaba las respiraciones agitadas de los otros chicos y el latido de su corazón, y estando en los Juegos del Hambre, eso era bueno.

Mantuvo su vista fija en la Cornucopia de metal negro pesado, que brillaba ante la potente luz del sol que chocaba contra ella, rodeada de mochilas, de armamento y de comida. Veía el lago a los lejos, claro y transparente como un espejo y sentía la presencia de los otros 23 tributos que lucharían contra ella para sobrevivir.

Por otro lado, sabía que sería ilógico correr hacia la Cornucopia, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra los Profesionales, pero tal vez su aliado sí.

_Peeta_

Se volteó en la plataforma de metal en la que estaba de pie, girando la cabeza, buscando la cabellera rubia de Peeta a lo lejos. Viendo en el semicírculo en el que estaban colocados los tributos. Quedaban 20 segundos e intentaba recordar cada plan, cada estrategia que habían planeado durante los días que estuvieron juntos preparándose para los Juegos.

Peeta conseguiría provisiones mientras ella se ocultaba y en este caso, se escondía en el borde del bosque y esperaba hasta que el Baño de Sangre hubiese acabado. Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

Lo distinguió a seis tributos al lado derecho, con su cabello rubio peinado hacia arriba y desordenado, con sus ojos azules fijos en ella y en la Cornucopia. Atento a todo lo que pudiese venir. Todos los tributos estaban vestidos con casacas delgadas y en parejas correspondiente a cada tributo. Vio a Cato, del dos, vestido de burdeo. A los del uno de verde palo. Y ella y Peeta de color negro azabache.

Quedaban cada vez menos segundos, lo sabía, el tiempo no se detenía para nadie y debía encontrar la forma de mantenerse a salvo. Por su madre y por Katniss.

_10 segundos_

Exhaló e inhaló, y luego se concentró en el borde del bosque. Verde y lo suficientemente espeso para que pudiese esconderse el tiempo que a Peeta le tomaría agarrar una mochila y salir pitando de allí hasta lugares altos como les había dicho Haymitch y juntos si querían estar vivos. Si **ella** quería vivir.

_9 segundos_

Sabía que el hijo del panadero podría sobrevivir por aquí, tal vez no fuese excepcional con las trampas como Gale o bueno con el arco como su hermana, pero Peeta era fuerte y sabía lanzar cuchillos como había visto en los entrenamientos. Era casi tan letal con ellos como Clove. Él podía mantenerse con vida allí dentro un tiempo, y podía hacerle frente en un combate de uno a uno con los Profesionales, pero ella no. Ella había contado con que moriría apenas pisara esa arena pero Peeta la había convencido de que no, él la ayudaría a volver aunque eso le costara la vida y todo porque estaba enamorado de su hermana mayor.

_Katniss_

Extrañaba a su hermana, extrañaba sus gestos hacia ella y sobre todo, extrañaba sus abrazos, pero tenía claro que pensar en Katniss no la ayudaría en este momento. Sólo lograría echarse a llorar en vez de correr para salvar su vida.

_8 segundos_

Katniss. Katniss quien se había desmayado cuando su nombre salió en la cosecha. Que cuando despertó, estaba catatónica y sin saber que hacer. Jamás había visto a su hermana asustada como hasta ese momento. Y por sobre todo, jamás la había escuchado rogar por algo, o en este caso, por alguien. Y ese alguien era ella.

_7 segundos_

Había ido con Peeta y le había suplicado que la mantuviera con vida, que la salvara porque ella no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Y Peeta había aceptado. A pesar de que con eso aceptaba su muerte.

_6 segundos_

Ahora debía buscar la manera de que Peeta y ella pudieran mantenerse con vida durante los Juegos, y en el mejor de los casos, morir por la mano de otro y no por la de su aliado.

_5 segundos_

No, Peeta no haría eso, iba en contra de los mismos principios que tenía ella y que le hacía tan difícil el pensar en herir a alguien o en matar a un tributo que no tenía más de 18 años y que tenía al igual que ella, una familia por la cual volver.

_4 segundos_

Jamás podría matar a alguien aunque su vida dependiese de ello, ella no podía dejar que una rebelión de hace más de 70 años la hiciera una asesina que mataba para la diversión de otros.

_3 segundos_

Ella era lo que era y cómo había dicho Peeta, no sería una pieza más en sus juegos. Moriría sin matar a nadie, sin herir a nadie en esta arena.

_2 segundos_

Miró a Peeta y asintió cuando le sonrió. Podía confiar ciegamente en él. Se giró y mantuvo su vista clavada a lo lejos en la espesura del bosque, de los árboles, del refugio de su hermana. Del que ella tanto tiempo había temido y que ahora estaba allí para protegerla.

_1 segundo_

Inhaló y exhaló y echó a correr cuando el cañón sonó en sus oídos. Sin mirar jamás atrás. Sin pensar en el ruido de espadas, de gritos pidiendo clemencia.

_Los Septuagésimo Cuarto Juegos del Hambre habían dado inicio._

-O-

Frío, tenía mucho, mucho frío. Sus dientes inevitablemente castañeaban cada vez que sentían una nueva oleada de viento helado chocar contra su cuerpo pequeño. Chocar contra su pequeño refugio ubicado en unas salientes de roca cerca del río que ahora se quería desbordar en cualquier instante. Y Peeta aún no volvía. Había ido a pescar, ya que era lo único de lo que podían obtener algo de alimento desde que los Juegos habían iniciado hace dos semanas atrás. Cuando sus peores pesadillas habían iniciado con la muerte de ya 18 tributos.

18, y ella estaba entre los finalistas de este año gracias a Peeta y al esfuerzo sobre humano que había hecho para mantenerlos a ambos con vida, y durante un tiempo, para mantener con vida a Rue.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a sí misma mientras la pena la invadía. Se colocó mejor el saco de dormir que compartían con Peeta y sollozó inaudiblemente.

Rue había muerto hace tres días, cuando la lanza de Marvel la había atravesado por completo. Y Marvel había muerto a manos de Peeta, quien lo mató apenas llegó al lugar, evitando que la matara a ella también.

Todo había comenzado bien. Todo lo bien que podían empezar unos Juegos del Hambre. Peeta había logrado hacerse de una mochila y de una chaqueta de cuchillos que le había quitado a Clove de las manos. Luego de eso, habían escapado al bosque, ambos, a todo lo que daban sus piernas, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre el baño de sangre y ellos. A medio día, ya tenían sed.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que los cañonazos se hicieron presentes. 10 tributos habían caído en la primera hora. Fueron capaces de encontrar a eso del atardecer un río que cruzaba salientes y rocas. Habían llenado una cantimplora con agua purificada gracias al yodo que había en las mochilas y habían pescado con una pequeña red de hilos de aceros que había tejido Prim con cuidado. Tuvieron que arriesgarse y subirse a los árboles a punta de caídas y rasmillones.

La primera noche no había sido la peor.

Tres días después, cuando quedaban aún todos los Profesionales, los acorralaron en un árbol alto donde intentaron dispararles flechas desde el piso cuando Cato, el profesional del dos se había caído intentando agarrarlos. Glimmer dijo que esperaran y ese fue su error.

Peeta pudo derribar un panal de rastrevíspulas sobre ellos al amanecer y escaparon con serias picaduras y alucinaciones en ellos.

Cuando más la habían necesitado, Rue había aparecido. Los curó a ambos y los tres formaron una alianza. No eran letales como los Profesionales pero podían hacer daño, y lo demostraron cuando Peeta lanzó uno de sus cuchillos a la pila de provisiones que explotó por los aires. Su compañero salió seriamente herido, con un oído perdido, y con cortes y quemaduras de la explosión. Pero ella sabía como arreglárselas y logró que Peeta se recuperara con una crema que les mandó Haymitch para las quemaduras.

Luego de eso, vino lo malo.

Ya llevaban una semana luego de la explosión, cuando los encontraron separados y Rue murió atravesada por una lanza.

Prim aún recordaba de manera sanguinaria como su aliada había muerto y Peeta había matado al culpable. Sin temor, y sin remordimientos le lanzó un cuchillo que atravesó el ojo de Marvel, de la misma manera en que las flechas de su hermana perforaban a las ardillas. Luego, se había echado a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Rue.

Se hundió más contra el saco de dormir y botó aire caliente sobre sus manos congeladas en un vano intento por calentarlas. Porque la potente lluvia que se estaba llevando afuera no le siguiera calando los huesos. Escuchó pasos afuera, pasos pesados y algo largos. Tomó de su lado uno de los cuchillos que usaba Peeta y lo enfundó en su pequeña mano, temblando ante la idea de que Cato y Clove la hubiesen encontrado. Se mantuvo quieta, con su corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que le pegaba en las costillas.

Peeta entró a los segundos, con los rubios cabellos empapados pegados contra su frente pálida y sus ojos azules igual de brillantes que el día en que lo conoció, parado en ese escenario cuando su nombre salió sorteado de la urna.

\- Tranquila Patito, baja eso o te cortaras - su voz era dulce y hasta algo melódica, aterciopelada en los lugares correctos, grave y masculina, todo al mismo tiempo. Peeta se había transformado en el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener y que durante un tiempo bastante breve buscó en Gale. Pero Gale no era Peeta. Peeta era amable, bondadoso y dulce, guapo y divertido. Y su hermana era una afortunada al tener a un chico así enamorado de ella. Pero también sabía que si Peeta vivía y tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su hermana, ella no estaría allí para verlo. Y por el contrario, si ella vivía, Peeta jamás conocería a su hermana.

\- Pensé que eras alguien más - Peeta asintió y dejó caer unas pequeñas manzanitas que habían descubierto con Rue días atrás en su regazo.

\- Descuida, no se acercaran, la lluvia esta muy fuerte y no es posible cruzar el río por este lado - el panadero se dejó caer con cansancio sobre el saco de dormir y Prim se arropó contra su pecho duro.

Y sintió calor, demasiado calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Peeta en oleadas desde su cuerpo.

_Fiebre_

Sabía que las quemaduras de Peeta no habían sanado del todo bien luego de la explosión de las provisiones y ahora eso, estaba pasándole factura. Había intentado por todos los medios de que Peeta se tumbara a descansar pero insistía en salir a pescar con la red y a recolectar los frutos que Rue les había dicho cuando estaba viva. Y ahora su situación empeoraba. Sabía que era complicado que les mandaran remedios para la fiebre, era hasta casi imposible. No tenían muchos patrocinadores y si los tenían, estaba segura que era por Peeta y no por ella. Su calificación había sido de un 4, mientras que la de su compañero había sido un 9.

\- Peeta, ¿Te sientes bien? - su compañero tributo asintió con taciturnidad y miró a Prim, con los ojos azules brillando por la fiebre. Con su frente empapada de sudor y la temperatura subiendo a cada minuto.

Justo cuando Peeta iba a contestar sonaron las trompetas y la voz de Claudius Templesmith por los altavoces.

Estaban invitados a un banquete

-o-

¿Qué rayos hacia? ¿Atacaba, se quedaba parada como estatua o simplemente seguía corriendo hasta que ya no pudiera más?

Su cuerpo le exigía que se tirara a descansar, ya había corrido mucho escapando de los mutos que se habían comido a la chica del dos, Clove. Se habían ido cuando mataron a uno de ellos, ese ya no era un problema. Lo era el chico de cabello rubio que peleaba a combos y patadas contra Peeta. Las armas de ambos habían caído en la huida de los mutos y su enfrentamiento era cuerpo a cuerpo, de los mejores que había visto el Capitolio.

Peeta era el segundo lugar en la escuela, después de su hermano en lucha libre, pero Cato era un profesional y estaba entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Vio como el rubio volvía a arremeter contra el profesional del distrito dos y supo lo que debía hacer. Ella tenía un arma. Pequeño, uno de los cuchillos más chicos que tenía Peeta en su chaleco. Pero era la única arma que poseía y debía entregársela a su compañero antes de que fuera muy tarde para que le sirviera.

Los rodeó a ambos, con la Cornucopia atrás. Sabía que tenía que ser silenciosa, tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto para entregarle el arma que lograría matar a Cato, acabar con su vida.

Pero, ¿Qué quedaba después?

¿Sería Peeta capaz de matarla para volver a casa? ¿Ella sería capaz de lastimar al chico que había cuidado de ella con su vida? Que se había dejado herir, cortar y quemar para devolverla con su familia. Con su hermana, con su madre.

No, tenía que haber otra forma, tenía que haber un modo en el cual no murieran ambos, en dónde no estaría obligada a ver morir a Peeta. No tendría que llorar cada noche pensando en el hermano que perdió.

No siguió pensando, la distraían de su única prioridad y esa era ayudar a Peeta, quién tenía a Cato contra en el piso en una llave con las piernas de forma perfecta y letal. Quitando el aire, apretando sus vías respiratorias con la ayuda de sus muslos. El rostro de su aliado estaba deformado, casi no veía sus ojos azules, tan iguales y distintos a los de ella. Su ojo derecho estaba cerrado y de la ceja rubia caía sangre que escurría por su patilla y bajaba hasta su cuello. Su nariz estaba rota, lo podía notar ya que estaba algo movida y Peeta tenía unas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos, de color violeta, casi como las de un mapache, claro signo de que su tabique estaba roto.

Caía sangre dramáticamente de su nariz, llegando hasta su boca, en donde salía también el líquido carmesí debido a los golpes de Cato. El tributo del dos no estaba mejor, su rostro estaba casi azul y peleaba contra las piernas de Peeta en un vano intento por quitárselo de encima y volver a respirar. Su nariz también sangraba y sus pómulos estaban cubiertos de sangre. Su cabello rubio estaba apelmazado por culpa de la sangre seca que brotaba de su nuca y parecía que le faltaban varios dientes de la boca.

Haciendo gala de los pies de terciopelo de su familia, se ganó por detrás en el preciso momento en que Cato se liberaba de las piernas de Peeta y volteaba su cuerpo sobre el de él, colocando su antebrazo sobre la tráquea de Peeta, logrando que perdiera color y empezara a retorcerse por la falta de aire.

Prim sacó fuerzas, debía hacerlo, estaba en los Juegos del Hambre y hasta el momento, jamás se vio obligada a lastimar a alguien, siempre estaba Peeta para cuidarle las espaldas y ayudarla cuando pasaba algo. Ahora era diferente, Peeta la necesitaba y ella le ayudaría, le devolvería el favor.

Tomó el menudo cuchillo entre sus manos, temblando y con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas. Se colocó tras de Cato y con una fuerza producto del pánico, enterró el cuchillo en el muslo de Cato, girándolo, para lograr un mayor daño al agrandar el corte.

Cato rugió por el dolor y la sorpresa y de un manotazo apartó a Prim, haciéndola volar hasta golpearse la espalda contra la Cornucopia caliente por el sol del día. Prim se retorció ante el dolor y el calor abrasador de su espalda y miró como su aliado se ponía de pie y sacaba el cuchillo del muslo de Cato, que seguía gritando por el dolor e intentando frenar el río de sangre que caía de su pierna.

Un sólo movimiento de su mano bastó. Y el cuchillo cortó la yugular de Cato, que cayó hacia atrás sobre su espalda. Minutos, no tardaría más que minutos en morir por la cantidad de sangre perdida, tanto en la pierna como en el cuello. Peeta se alejó lo más que pudo de él, aún con los nervios a flor de piel, temblando cual hoja en otoño.

Prim se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor de su espalda y corrió hasta Peeta quién se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza y cerraba los ojos en una acción que había visto antes, cuando murió Rue. Deslizó sus menudos brazos por los hombros que ahora eran menos anchos que los primeros días en la Arena, y dejó que recargara su cabeza en su hombro, hasta que el cañón que anunciaba la muerte de Cato sonó.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Aprovechar que Peeta estaba distraído y suicidarse? Era eso o apuñalarlo por la espalda, cosa que jamás haría. Ella nunca mataría a alguien y menos para sobrevivir. Tal vez los otros lo harían, pero cuando salió su nombre de esa urna, supo que ella jamás sería capaz de dañar a alguien, no podía, ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella era una sanadora y siempre antepondría la vida de los demás a la suya.

\- ¿Qué esperas Patito? - la voz melancólica de Peeta la sacó de su ensoñación. Sonaba rasposa y hasta algo quebradiza. Pero en el fondo, estaba feliz, había cumplido su promesa y Prim sería coronada como la ganadora de estos Juegos del Hambre. Volvería con Katniss, saldrían de la pobreza y seguirían adelante cada día. - Debes matarme si quieres volver con Katniss - y su voz se quebró. Nunca tuvo la fortaleza y el coraje para hablarle y ahora moriría sin hacerlo. Había confesado su amor a todo Panem, pero cuando lo hizo, estaba consciente de que jamás volvería a ver a la cazadora del distrito, que si Prim moría en esa Arena, él la seguiría porque no sería capaz de vivir con la muerte de la pequeña en su vida. No podría jamás darle la cara a Katniss sabiendo que había fallado en su promesa de traer a su hermana de vuelta.

\- No puedo, no lo haré Peeta - Peeta se irguió, intentando enfocar el rostro de Prim, y sólo captó sus ojos. Y vio lo que más temía en ese momento.

_Determinación_

Primrose Everdeen no lo mataría. No quería y no podía.

\- Si, si lo harás, se lo prometí a tu hermana, ¿Es que no lo entiendes Patito? Debo morir para que vuelvas a casa, para que estés con Katniss otra vez - Prim negó enérgicamente y miró hacia el cielo. No lo mataría y Peeta tampoco la mataría. Sabía que enviarían mutos hasta que sólo uno quedase, y esa sería ella. Conocía la nobleza de Peeta y estaba más que segura de que sería capaz de dejarse caer sobre los mutos para que ella volviera a su distrito como la vencedora que no era.

\- Sabes, no lo entiendo. No entiendo porque debemos seguir pagando por crímenes de personas que ya están muertas. No entiendo que gente inocente muera cada año por entretención, para hacernos responsables de revoluciones que nosotros no iniciamos. No entiendo porque debo cargar y vivir todo lo que dure mi vida, pensando en que pude hacer más para salvarte, que pude haber hecho más - Peeta negó, lo que decía Prim era completamente cierto, pero no menos revolucionario. Si salía con vida habría represalias para ella. Debía callar, pensar en su hermana.

_Katniss_

Katniss era lo único con lo que podría derrumbar la determinación de Prim, de hacerla cambiar de opinión y que lo matara, que volviera a casa.

\- Prim, comprende, Katniss te necesita, lo eres todo para ella - la pequeña gruñó. Dios, Peeta podía ser el más testarudo chico de Panem, pero tenía razón, y siempre sabría que decir.

\- Katniss también te necesita - si no tenía más remedio, usaría a su hermana, lo único por lo que Peeta sería capaz de cambiar de idea. De seguir viviendo por ella. El chico del pan abrió su ojo izquierdo, más impactado que otra cosa por lo que había dicho Prim.- Katniss también siente algo por ti. Siempre te esta observando en la escuela, siempre. Tú si le importas Peeta y no puedes esperar que yo le diga a mi hermana que dejé morir al chico que quería por volver a casa. - Peeta negó con menos determinación que antes y luego la miró, con su ojo acuoso y el otro medio cerrado por el golpe.

\- No me hagas esto Patito, debes regresar, por favor - un nudo gigante se instaló en su garganta, evitando que pudiese tragar y hablar de forma más coherente.

\- No quiero regresar si no es contigo Peeta, eres como mi hermano - y sacó Jaulas de Noche. De las mismas que había recolectado Peeta y lograron matar a la Comadreja. Peeta se sorprendió pero captó la idea. Ella no podría vivir con su muerte de la misma manera en que él no viviría con la suya. Le tendió algunas bayas sobre la palma abierta de Peeta y luego dejó caer otras sobre la suya. Prefería morir, prefería dejar de existir junto con Peeta. Y eso haría, desafiaría al Capitolio y a las ideas de matar a chicos inocentes por crímenes cometidos hace décadas atrás.

Se tomaron de las manos, aún sentados en el césped. Miró al cielo y se disculpó con Katniss. No sería capaz de llevarle a Prim de vuelta. Había roto la única promesa por la cual estaba dispuesto a dar su vida.

\- A la cuenta de tres...- Peeta inhaló y contó en su mente, y miles de recuerdos se agolparon en ella. Su primera Cosecha, su primer beso, las jugarretas de sus hermanos. Los abrazos de sus padres y por sobre todo a Katniss.

-Uno- ella pensó en Buttercup, en Lady, en su madre, en Katniss, en Gale, en Rory, en Posy, en Vick. Y en sus amigos, y se concentró en su padre, y sonrió al pensar en que pronto estaría de nuevo con él.

-Dos- él deseó haber hablado con Katniss, deseó haberla tomado de la mano, abrazarla, besarla, amarla. Pero ya no se podía, preferiría morir antes de matar a Prim.

-Tres- Y las trompetas sonaron.

\- ¡Alto, alto! ¡Damas y caballeros, les presento los tributos del distrito doce, los ganadores de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Y después de eso, todo se fue a negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fin del Primer Libro y el primer capítulo.

Descuiden, sigue...

Ahora, quiero darle las gracias a Elenear28, me ayudaste a que esta idea me gustara y le tomara cariño, gracias por eso así que el siguiente capítulo va para ti

**Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta :) **

**The Blue Joker **


	2. En Llamas

En comparación con el anterior, este es el doble de largo y creo que se debió a mi entusiasmo (?

Espero que les guste, dejen sus hermosos comentarios y nos leemos abajo ;)

**. **

**.**

**.**

No debería estar aquí. ¡Diablos, claro que no tenía que estar aquí! Parado como idiota fuera de la nueva casa de Prim y Katniss en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Igual de grande que la suya, aunque le quedaba algo grande para él y Connor, quién fue el único de sus hermanos que quiso irse a vivir con él. Su hermano mayor aún tendría que trabajar en la panadería, pero ciertamente dijo que prefería vivir con él a seguir aguantando los gritos de su madre. Y cómo decía Connor, serían dos solteros viviendo en casa. Sonrió al pensar en el tiempo que había pasado luego de que llegaron. Luego de que los premiaron en el Capitolio, luego de revivir el horror de los Juegos que habían sido un éxito a pesar de que era la primera edición en donde había dos Vencedores. Los trasladaron hasta el Distrito no sin antes advertirles sobre lo que pasaba. Haymitch había sido bastante claro en ello. Ambos estaban en peligro, ellos y sus familias. La manera en que Peeta había matado en la Arena para salvar a Prim, y el discurso que había dado la niña estaba complicando las cosas.

Seneca Crain, el Vigilante en Jefe había muerto, nadie sabía cómo, pero estaba muerto. Y todo por no dejarlos morir cuando había llegado el momento.

Peeta suspiró y se pasó las manos por su cabello rubio corto y luego se las metió en los pantalones cortos de color caqui que llevaba puestos. Unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco y una camiseta blanca con una sudadera azul cielo. Elevó la vista a la puerta de la casa y la mantuvo luego en el techo de la entrada.

Dos meses y medio. Hace diez semanas los juegos habían terminado, el verano estaba terminando y el otoño, su época favorita llegaba. Recargó su cabeza en el pórtico y cerró los ojos. El tiempo que había pasado había sido tanto malo como bueno. Bueno porque había vuelto a casa, con sus hermanos, con sus padres. Con sus amigos.

Había vuelto a ver a Katniss

Lo malo, pues ahí la lista era más larga.

En primer lugar, el Capitolio estaba enfadado, bien, eso lo entendía, no era normal pelear por la vida de alguien más, en este caso de la dulce Prim. También entendía el hermoso discurso que había dicho la niña cuando había llegado el momento de matarlo. Había enojado a los demás, habían desafiado al Capitolio. Prim lo desafió con su manera de ser, con su determinación de no matar a nadie. Eso había causado la ira de Snow, que se había transformado en una mentira que crecía como avalancha.

Porque que Katniss Everdeen sentía de todo hacia él, menos amor.

Agradecimiento, mucho agradecimiento y ahora amistad, tal vez un mínimo agrado y algo de cariño. Pero fuera de eso, nada. Aunque no era lo que los demás y Snow querían. El enfoque que le habían dado a ambos es que Peeta protegió a Prim por Katniss, y Prim salvó a Peeta porque Katniss estaba enamorada de él y los sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Esto era sumamente falso.

Él jamás había hablado con Katniss, nunca hasta que ella llegó a la habitación donde los tributos se despedían de sus familias, rogando porque salvara a su hermana. Fue extraño, jamás se espero ver a la chica fuerte que amaba desde los 5 años tan desecha y frágil. Aceptó. Aceptó dar su vida para que Katniss fuera feliz. Y luego de esto, él reconoció su amor hacia ella por televisión. Las cámaras la habían entrevistado cuando Peeta y Prim habían llegado a los 8 finalistas. Y ella no hallaba que decir, ella no conocía a Peeta, no podía sentir nada por él que no fuera gratitud. Su hermana estaba viva y no había matado a nadie aún, mientras que Peeta tenía sus manos manchadas por la muerte de 3 tributos. Uno en el baño de sangre y las dos chicas que murieron por las rastrevíspulas.

Pese a eso, intentaba mostrar agradecimiento hacia él y mantener sus sentimientos al margen. Jamás podría pagar la deuda con Peeta, estaba manteniendo a su hermana y a la chica del once vivas.

Y estaba el asunto del pan. Con esto sus deudas hacia él crecían. Y no sabía como pagarle. Si Prim salía con vida de esa arena y él cumplía con su promesa, Peeta jamás volvería y ella estaría toda la vida agradecida con él. Si Prim moría, ella la seguiría.

Pero cuando ambos llegaron al final, su corazón estaba dividido, no sabía que hacer. Veía a Peeta herido, a su hermana cansada y sucia y no sabía que sentir. No quería que murieran. Y luego Prim habló sobre los Días Oscuros, sobre cómo los Juegos eran una forma de castigarlos por cosas que ellos no habían cometido. Pero Peeta no había dado su brazo a torcer. Él amaba a Katniss y moriría por devolver a Prim al doce. La quería, quería a Prim como a sus hermanos, como a su padre. Ella ya era parte de su familia. Es por eso que cuando le decía que lo matara había tanta determinación dentro de él.

Hasta que Prim sacó a Katniss a colación. Ella sabía cuanto amaba a su hermana. Se lo había dicho durante estos días cuando ellos habían estado en la cueva. Y antes cuando iban al tejado del Edificio de Entrenamiento.

Y Katniss, ella estaba descolocada. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que Prim haría lo que fuera por salvar a su amigo, casi hermano. Y la usó a ella. Le dijo que ella lo amaba y que no podría vivir sin él. Ni con eso Peeta había dado su brazo a torcer.

Decir que había estado con el alma en un hilo cuando llegó el momento final era decir poco. Le habían sangrado los dedos de tanto morderse las uñas cuando vio a Prim sacar las bayas y ofrecérselas a Peeta. Y el rubio aceptó.

La cuenta hacia atrás de ambos para suicidarse se le había hecho tan larga y a la vez tan corta que no sabía que hacer. No sabía que tanto podría sufrir sin su hermanita, sin su razón de ser.

Al final lo supo, sabia que ella no viviría sin ella.

Pero todo se aclaró.

Ambos salieron con vida de allí. Volvieron a casa, estaban ahí, a salvo.

El abrazo que le dio a su hermana había sido el más grande que había dado nunca. Y luego, estaban las cámaras esperando el reencuentro de los trágicos amantes como les habían nombrado la gente del Capitolio. La felicidad de Peeta de estar de nuevo en casa se le pegaba a través de su mirada azul. Se acercó, lo abrazó y luego mantuvo las distancias. Sabía que no era bueno todo aquello. Sabía que el comportamiento de Peeta luego de su bienvenida era extraño, así que cuando lo vio sumamente tenso la semana que estuvieron las cámaras no se extrañó.

Hasta que lo encontró solo en un claro pequeño que había al lado de su nuevo hogar, la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Las cámaras aún andaban rodando en el distrito, ella lo sabía, había visto a su hermana pequeña rodeada de estilistas todo el día. Así que le pareció extraño que Peeta estuviera allí, solo y algo decaído.

Estaba con la cabeza gacha, sentado sobre el césped usando ropa carísima que le correspondía por ser un Vencedor en todo el sentido de la palabra. Estaba guapo, eso ella no lo negaría pero tampoco lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Usaba una camisa de tela delgada de color gris, casi llegando al blanco, con una corbata de color azul marino. Los mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y unas pulseras de cuero que Prim le había dado en sus muñecas. Pantalones de vestir de color negro y zapatillas del mismo color.

Tenía las piernas pegadas a su torso, haciendo una bola con su cuerpo. Los brazos sobre la pierna que estaba en alto y la otra sobre el césped, de donde sacaba pasto sin compasión.

Se acercó lo mas sigilosa que pudo, haciendo gala de sus pasos de seda y cuando el chico se percató de su presencia, ella ya estaba a su lado de pie.

-Hola - Peeta miró hacia arriba, y luego de un leve asentimiento bajó la cabeza hasta fijar su vista en la nada. Ella no era buena hablando, para nada, pero aún no le daba las gracias a Peeta por salvar a su hermana en todos los sentidos. De la muerte y de los Juegos. Es por eso, que ante la negativa de Peeta de hablar, se sentó a su lado y abrazó sus piernas a su cuerpo de la misma forma que él, mirando hacia la pradera que se extendía hasta la verja. - Gracias, por todo - y lo dijo. Por fin le había dado las gracias, tanto como por salvar a su hermana y por, esperaba ella que se entendiese, el pan de hace años. Peeta la miró de medio lado y asintió, indispuesto y bastante reacio a dar una respuesta ante el agradecimiento de la chica.

\- Sé que no es cierto, no es necesario que te comportes de esa manera conmigo – cuando habló unos minutos después, su voz sonaba algo pastosa, seguramente era porque no había hablado hace un rato pero le sonó algo resentida y hasta triste.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Peeta soltó algo parecido a una pobre risa y la miró con esos ojos azules que la paralizaban. Ya no brillaban tanto como antes. Prim se lo había dicho. Cuando le dijo que Peeta no sería el mismo jamás, que los Juegos te cambiaban. Ella no mató. Ella no estuvo obligada a dejar de lado sus convicciones para proteger a alguien, Peeta si.

\- Sé que no sientes nada por mí, que todo fue un engaño de Prim para que yo no me suicidara - Katniss lo miró arrancar pasto entre sus dedos y luego dejarlo irse con el viento. Deseaba que sus temores se fuesen del mismo modo. Pero no podía. Asintió y luego de mirar a Peeta por última vez se puso de pie y dejó al chico del pan solo. Antes de partir, se volteó.

\- No es por eso, realmente agradezco que salvaras a mi hermana - y se marchó. Cabe decir que Peeta se sintió bastante mal después de aquel encuentro. Y Prim se sentía culpable. Sabía que Peeta amaba a su hermana y había usado esto para sobornarlo y que no se matara. Había sido fatal, había hecho que las inexistentes distancias entre su hermana y Peeta fueran reales y gigantes.

Luego de la ida de las cámaras, las cosas mejoraron. Bueno, mejoraron todo lo que podían mejorar. Peeta y Katniss se trataban con cordialidad propia de vecinos y luego de un tiempo, con algo de compañerismo. Ambos la protegían y por tanto, tenían un objetivo común. Peeta la acompañaba la mayor parte del día, cuando Katniss estaba en el bosque cazando, ahora que era verano, y la ayudaba a desarrollar algún talento que no fuese la sanación. Estaba más que segura que no sería visto con buenos ojos a pesar de que sabían que ella era sanadora. Lo habían visto en los Juegos. Habían probado varias cosas hasta el momento: pintura, cocina, danza y seguían en ello, aunque ahora que estaban de vacaciones, prefería estar lo más alejado de la mayor de las hermanas Everdeen así que seguían su exploración en su casa.

Peeta tomó valor y tocó con los nudillos la puerta principal y esperó hasta que oyó unos pasos bajar por la escalera de la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció ante él la causa de sus interminables noches en vela, Katniss Everdeen. Vestía unos jeans algo gastados, con una blusa blanca suelta y su usual trenza de lado. Sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas cuando lo vio parado en su pórtico. Casual y fresco, así lo describían en los programas del Capitolio. Peeta había ganado una popularidad a niveles extremos, llegando a estar codo a codo con el Vencedor del distrito cuatro, Finnick Odair.

-Hola Katniss, ¿Esta Prim? - la castaña asintió y metió las manos en sus vaqueros.

-Si, dame un segundo, ¿Quieres pasar? - Peeta miró con duda a la castaña y negó un par de veces para luego responder.

\- No, descuida, estoy bien - hizo el intento de una sonrisa e imito el gesto de la castaña de meter sus manos en sus bermudas y aguardo. Katniss volteó y lo miró un par de veces hasta que se giró y llamó por la escalera.

\- ¡Prim, Peeta te busca! - sólo un par de segundos bastaron para que Prim saliese con un bonito vestido de flores y el cabello suelto, y llegara hasta su lado con Peeta sonriendo alegremente ante la niña.

\- Hola Peet, ya pensaba que no venías - Peeta se pasó la mano por los cabellos rubios, desordenándolos en el acto y rio ante el comentario de su amiga pequeña.

\- Me quedé dormido, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Nos vamos?- Prim asintió y tomó su bolsa de detrás de la puerta y se acercó a su hermana mayor que miraba todo con detenimiento.

\- Si, Katniss vuelvo en la noche para cenar, avísale a mamá que fui con Peeta - la castaña asintió a su hermana rubia e hizo un gesto de despedida hacia Peeta que Prim vio y rio hacia sus adentros. - Nos vemos - agarró la mano de Peeta y lo jaló hacia afuera para salir corriendo con su amigo pisándole los talones - Vamos Peeta -.

El rubio se soltó de la mano de la niña cuando le fue imposible seguir caminando encorvado de esa manera.

\- Hey, tranquila Patito, que la panadería no se ira a ningún sitio - la pequeña rio y soltó a su amigo que se arregló la sudadera y siguió a la rubia por el camino hacia la plaza del distrito. Prim miro a su amigo de reojo y lo vio jugando con uno de los cordelitos que colgaban de la capucha y sonrió. Sabía que lo ponía nervioso ver a su hermana, por eso evitaba topársela por ahí.

\- Katniss no muerde, Peeta - el aludido miró algo confundido y luego soltó un suspiro para seguir caminando a paso lento, evitando la conversación.

\- Sabes que no me gusta estar cerca de ella, y aún así quieres dártelas de cupido y andas organizando encuentros casuales Patito - en su voz había reproche que no se podía ocultar y pese a eso, Prim seguía sonriendo.

\- Sabes que me encantaría que fueras parte de la familia Peeta, que fueras mi hermano, además, a Katniss no le gusta nadie y tú eres guapo y tierno, ¿Qué hay de malo en que salgan? - Peeta enarcó una ceja. Esa niña crecía y se le iba la timidez de un sopetón.

Probablemente debió haberle dicho que si, que no había problema en que invitara a salir a su hermana, pero ver a Katniss le recordaba cuán imposible era y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

\- Tal vez Patito, pero soy un asesino y ella se merece algo mejor que eso - Prim bajo la mirada y se reprendió por no notar la tristeza en la voz de Peeta. Estaba siendo egoísta una vez más, sin pensar en que sus palabras repercutían en los demás, en que Peeta se sentía sumamente mal por haber matado, en que se sentía como la peor escoria y ella tan sólo quería a un hermano.

Luego de ese día, Prim nunca más intento que su hermana se topara con Peeta.

-O-

Era un día de invierno, el mismo día que comenzaba la Gira de la Victoria por todos los distritos del país. Su hermana Katniss había ido a cazar temprano y aún no volvía. Su madre estaba preparando su baño para que cuando llegara su equipo de preparación y su estilista Cinna, ella estuviera lista. También estaría Effie Trinket, su escolta y su compañero Peeta Mellark que debía estar preparándose en estos momentos. Eso o estaba batallando con su mentor, Haymitch para que se despertase de su borrachera.

Y ese mismo día, se apareció alguien que jamás espero volver a ver. Ella no tenía prejuicios ante la gente como su hermana que se formaba opiniones de las personas por su estrato social o por de donde vinieran. Pese a eso, cuando vio al presidente de Panem parado en su pórtico no pudo más que sentir miedo y asco por una persona como él. Con su impecable abrigo de color negro, y con una rosa blanca en su solapa. Menos mal que fue ella la que abrió la puerta y no su madre, porque sabía que algo no andaba bien. El presidente Snow usualmente no aparecía con los Vencedores, incluso en el Capitolio era extraño verlo ahí sin más, reunido con ellos.

-Señorita Everdeen, ¿Le molestaría dejarme pasar?- por supuesto que le molestaba pero que más podía hacer en ese caso. Se hizo a un lado en la puerta y vio como detrás del presidente Snow, entraban cuatro agentes de la Paz y dos se quedaban afuera de la casa, custodiando.

Su madre apareció por la cocina cuando escuchó un estruendo de botas contra su piso recién limpiado. Si ella se había dado un susto por verlo, su madre fue aún peor. Dejo caer la cuchara que estaba en su mano y se limpio las manos en el delantal que usaba sobre un sweater algo gastado.

-Buenos días Señora Everdeen, lamento molestarla tan temprano pero me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras con su hija, si no es mucha la molestia - su madre negó enérgicamente y luego de pasarse la mano por el cabello, se acercó hasta Prim.

\- No es ninguna molestia, señor presidente - fijo su vista luego en su hija menor y enarcó ambas cejas mientras la miraba - Prim, ¿Por que no llevas al presidente Snow al estudio para que conversen tranquilos mientras yo les preparo algo para que tomen? - Prim asintió y miró al mandatario que con su cara de víbora sonreía a su madre cuando le dijo.

\- Eso estaría de maravilla señora Everdeen, si me permite- y ambos emprendieron camino al estudio, seguidos de los agentes de la paz que se quedaron fuera del estudio cuando ambos ingresaron en él.

El presidente Snow se mantenía mirando el bonito estudio que tenían en la casa. Con cuadros de Peeta colgados en las paredes, libros en las estanterías y adornos en los muebles. Snow se dio la vuelta y como amo y señor del lugar, se sentó en la butaca que estaba tras del escritorio y sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio a Prim mirarlo con precaución.

\- Tome asiento Señorita Everdeen - Prim miro al presiente, a esos ojos de serpiente que tenia, a ese magnetismo y poderío que lo hacia adueñarse del lugar con solo estar en él. Era más normal verlo rodeado de banderas, frente a columnas de mármol dando algún discurso sobre la unión del país y cosas de ese estilo. No es su estudio.

Y fue en ese entonces que la mente de Prim empezó a divagar. Si él estaba allí, tan lejos del Capitolio, era porque tenía serios problemas, ella y su familia, también Peeta. Nota un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la columna al pensar en lo cerca que esta de su madre y en el peligro que se encuentra su hermana al estar en el bosque en este momento, cazando para ayudar a la familia de Gale. Tiene miedo porque ella fue más fuerte que los Juegos y las idea de represión. Ella dijo lo que pensaba y se ganó como enemigo al hombre más odiado del país. Y sabe que siempre la odiará, porque ella fue más lista que los sádicos Juegos, dejó al Capitolio en vergüenza y todo por protegerse a ella y a Peeta.

Prim lo único que pensaba en ese momento era mantener a Peeta y a ella con vida. Cualquier acto de rebelión o cualquier palabra que incitara a ella, fue pura coincidencia, pero ella sabía que cuando el Capitolio decreta que sólo un tributo debe vivir y ella tiene la audacia de desafiar esa norma, supone eso como una rebelión ante el sistema.

Su única defensa es que ella quería a Peeta, él había dado todo por ella, y que además, su hermana sentía algo por él. Fue por esa única razón por la que los coronaron a ambos como vencedores, los llevaron a casa y les permitieron seguir con vida.

Hasta ahora.

Prim se queda quieta, evaluando la situación, sabe que si dice algo fuera de lugar, un accidente a su hermana puede parecer muy natural. Lo sabe, Haymitch se lo había dicho un millón de veces durante esos seis meses. Y ella, incrédula, no le creía. No podía pensar en que el Capitolio le guardara tanto rencor por dejar que ella y Peeta viviesen. Que ingenua podría llegar a ser

-Creo que esta situación será mucho más sencilla si acordamos no mentirnos – dice - ¿Te parece bien? – y tal vez es esto lo que la hace despertar y hacer que el letargo en que estaba se acabé.

-Si, creó que eso nos ahorrará tiempo –

El Presidente Snow sonríe y Prim se fija en su boca, tan distinta y parecida a la de las serpientes.

-A mis asesores les preocupaba que dieses problemas, pero no piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad? – pregunta, logrando que Prim se sobre salte.

\- No

-Eso es lo que les dije. Les dije que una pequeña que se toma tantas molestias por conservar su vida y la de su "cuñado" no estaría tan interesada en perderla de la manera más tonta. – Prim sabe que esta jugando con ella, con Peeta y que esta probando terreno mientras habla con ella. Además, notó la burla que hubo en su voz cuando se refirió a Peeta como su cuñado – Además, les recordé que tenías que pensar en tu familia: tu madre, tu hermana, tus amigos…-

Prim se detiene un momento, las cartas ya están sobre la mesa y tal vez sea mejor así, prefiere saber que es lo que está en juego en esa conversación.

-Sentémonos – el presidente Snow se acomoda mejor en la silla detrás del enorme escritorio de madera pulida en el que su madre hace cuentas. Ella a su vez, se sienta frente al escritorio, en una de las sillas de respaldo recto de madera tallada. Está hecha para alguien más alta que ella, de modo que los pies no le llegan al suelo, quedando colgados y en movimiento.

-Tengo un problema, señorita Everdeen – Dice el presidente Snow – un problema que empezó en el instante en que se te ocurrió dar ese discursito sobre los Días Oscuros, y luego cuando sacaste esas bayas venenosas en la arena.

Esta hablando del momento en el que ella decidió que no quería vivir si tenía que tener en su conciencia la muerte de su amigo, y sabiendo que no había más alternativas, sacó las bayas dispuesta a suicidarse. – Si el Vigilante Jefe, Seneca Crane, hubiese tenido algo de cerebro, los habría reducido a polvo al instante. Sin embargo, tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental, y aquí están. ¿Sabes dónde está él?-

Prim asiente porque, por la forma en que lo dice, no cabe duda de que lo han ejecutado. El olor a sangre y a rosas se ha hecho más fuerte ahora que sólo hay un escritorio entre ellos, haciendo que la pequeña se mareé con facilidad ante el potente aroma.

-Después de aquello no quedó más remedio que dejarlos representar su pequeña comedia. Y la verdad es que lo hiciste bien con la historia del enamoramiento de tu hermana. La gente del Capitolio se quedó bastante convencida. Por desgracia, en los distritos no todo el mundo se tragó tu actuación, la del joven Mellark y la de por supuesto, la señorita Everdeen.

La cara de Prim es ciertamente de asombro. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que la actuación fuera a esos niveles en que los distritos estaban atentos a los movimientos que ella decía. Ella y su hermana, al igual que Peeta.

-Eso tú no lo sabes, claro. No tienes acceso a la información sobre la situación en los demás distritos. Sin embargo, en algunos la gente interpretó tu discursito como un acto de desafío, no como un acto de agradecimiento y cariño. Y si una chica del Distrito 12, nada menos, puede desafiar al Capitolio y salir indemne, ¿qué va a evitar que ellos hagan lo mismo? ¿Qué puede evitar que se produzca, digamos, un levantamiento?- Prim tarda un momento en darse cuenta de las palabras que dicho el presidente y en especial la última frase, hasta que la golpea el peso de la pregunta.

\- ¿Se han producido levantamientos?- la simple idea la aterra, es decir, la cantidad de personas que por sus palabras se movilizaron, y las mismas que morirán si al Capitolio no le parece.

—Todavía no, pero se producirán si no cambian el curso de los acontecimientos, y se sabe que los levantamientos a veces conducen a la revolución. —El presidente Snow se frota un punto sobre la ceja izquierda, producto de un dolor de cabeza —. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿De cuánta gente moriría? ¿De a qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los supervivientes? Sean cuales sean los problemas que los ciudadanos tienen con el Capitolio, créeme cuando te digo que, si aflojamos nuestro control sobre los distritos, aunque sea por poco tiempo, todo el sistema se derrumbará.

La franqueza de sus palabras la aterra por momentos, y hasta un pinto, Prim piensa que es preocupación la que siente por los ciudadanos de Panem, cuando en realidad, no hay nada más lejano a eso. No sabe de donde saca el coraje suficiente para aquello, tal vez es el miedo de ver a su familia en peligro, o la rabia que le produce el pensar en la sangre de los tributos que ella vio morir y en los que morirían si una revolución da inicio.

—Debe de ser un sistema muy frágil, si un puñado de bayas y unas palabras pueden hacer que se derrumbe – el presidente la observa un par de segundos, pensando en lo frágil que es la niña que esta frente a él, en que sobrevivió por el amor de otra persona, pero pese a eso, fue capaz de despertar sentimientos de revolución en puñados de personas en los distritos.

—Es frágil, aunque no de la manera que tú supones.

Alguien llama a la puerta, y el hombre del Capitolio se asoma entre ella.

—Su madre pregunta si desea tomar un té.

—Sí, me encantaría —responde el presidente. La puerta se abre más y ahí está su madre, llevando una bandeja con un juego de porcelana que se llevó con ella a la Veta cuando se casó con su padre—. Déjelo aquí, por favor —le dice él, colocando su libro en la esquina del escritorio y dándole una palmadita en el centro. La señora Everdeen pone la bandeja en el escritorio. Encima hay una tetera y tazas de porcelana, leche y azúcar, y un plato de galletas con una preciosa cobertura de flores en tonos claros. Un glaseado así sólo puede haberlo hecho Peeta., y con el eso, el estomago de Prim re revuelve. De la misma manera en que su familia esta en peligro, la vida de e´l también lo esta.

—Cuánto se lo agradezco. ¿Sabe? Tiene gracia lo mucho que la gente tiende a olvidar que los presidentes también necesitamos comer — comenta el presidente Snow, adulador. La señora Everdeen se relaja ante el cometario del presidente y se pasa las manos por el delantal de cocina, sacando arrugas imaginarias.

— ¿Le traigo algo más? Puedo prepararle algo más sustancioso, si tiene hambre —se ofrece ella.

—No, esto es simplemente perfecto, gracias —responde él. Su madre sabe que ya ha terminado con ella, así que asiente, le lanza una mirada a la pequeña Prim y desaparece. El presidente Snow sirve dos tazas de té y llena la suya de leche y azúcar, para después pasarse un buen rato removiendo. Prim nota que el presidente ya ha dicho lo que tenía que decir y espera su respuesta, ansioso.

-No quería iniciar un levantamiento

\- Te creo, pequeña Prim, pero has encendido una chispa que, si no se apaga, podría crecer hasta convertirse en el incendio que quemé y destruya Panem – la voz de Prim empieza a desaparecer y siente que el valor ganado estos meses se esfuma de un sopetón. Tiene miedo, un solo movimiento de dedo y Snow podía causar la muerte de su familia.

-¿Por qué no me mata y ya esta? – hasta a ella le sorprende la pregunta, no quiere morir pero lo haría si con eso su familia permanece a salvo.

-¿En público? Eso no haría más que añadir combustible a las llamas.

-Prepare un accidente

-¿Y quién se lo tragaría? Tú no lo harías, si estuvieses observando de afuera

-Entonces dígame qué quiere que haga y lo haré – Su voz va cobrando poderío, ella debe de ser capaz de mantener a su familia a salvo, ella las metió en esto.

—Ojalá fuera así de simple —responde él con aire cansino. Levanta una de las galletas con flores y la examina—. Encantadoras. ¿Las ha hecho tu madre?-

—Peeta —responde, y, por primera vez, es incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Va por la taza de té, pero la deja en la mesa cuando oye que tintinea sobre el plato. Para disimular, elije una galleta.

_Peeta_

Sabe que no tiene opción, esto es su culpa y ciertamente no quiere meter a su amigo en problemas que no le pertenecen.

-Peeta, ¿Cómo esta tu cuñado? – "cuñado". Cada vez la palabra le produce más asco y la aterra de sólo oírla.

-Bien – Snow sonríe y muestra una hilera de dientes perfectamente pulidos que en él, quedan horribles.

\- Dime, ¿En que momento se dio cuenta de la indiferencia de tu hermana Katniss? – pregunta mientras sumerge la galleta en el té. Prim piensa lo más rápido que puede, sabe que su hermana no esta con nadie, ella se lo hubiese dicho, pero sabe que la relación entre su amigo y su hermana es inexistente. Katniss no estaría con alguien por agradecimiento.

\- No le es indiferente

-Sin embargo, quizá no este tan prendada del joven como intentan hacerle creer al resto del país.- baja la mirada, el tiro se le esta saliendo por la culata.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo esté? – y Snow sonríe.

-Yo – responde el presidente – Y no estaría aquí si fuese la única persona con dudas, ahora dime, ¿Cómo esta tu hermana? ¿Le va bien?-

-Yo… No… - durante un segundo la ahoga el asco de estar hablando de dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Porque sabe que le puede hacer daño a su hermana, sabe que puede hacerla desaparecer en un dos por tres.

\- Por favor, no le haga daño a mi hermana – susurra Prim mientras se aprieta las manos entre sí - Ellos, se están tomando un tiempo –

-No me interesa hacerle daño a tu querida hermana, no si eso afecta la dinámica con Peeta, que a su vez afecta el estado de los distritos – Prim sube la mirada, con una llama nueva en sus ojos, debe hacer algo, algo que los mantenga a todos tranquilos y felices. – Y por supuesto a usted, señorita Everdeen –

\- Estarán bien después de la Gira, se lo prometo – Y Snow mueve su cabeza, negando, mientras bebe de su taza.

-Deberán estar perfecto, y usted a su vez, mi querida Prim, se deberá comportar como nuestra más leal vencedora, sin armar discursos que nos puedan poner en peligro a todos. Usted disfrutara de todo lo que el Capitolio pueda ofrecerle sin dudar, es más, usted será nuestra vencedora modelo. Usted será nuestro estándar de perefección – Prim asiente, sabe que tendrá que hablar con su hermana, deberá ella actuar también por su cuenta.

\- Lo haré, señor. Convenceré a todos de que lo que dije fue un error – El presidente Snow se pone de pie y se limpia los labios hinchados con una servilleta.

-Apunte más alto, señorita Everdeen, por si se queda corta –

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Convénzanme a mí, los tres – responde. Suelta la servilleta y camina hacia la puerta. Prim se queda helada, incapaz de voltear a verlo acercarse a la salida, así que da un respingón cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse de golpe, al igual que su corazón.

-O-

No sabe que hizo mal. Tal vez fue el hecho de que desobedeció una orden directa del presidente, o fue que en vez de hacer que los levantamientos en los distritos fueran cada vez menos, aumentaron y se hicieron casi incontrolables. Hablar sobre el discurso que dio el distrito once, el hogar de Rue, sería en vano.

Y el amor entre su hermana y Peeta no florece a pesar de las muestras de cariño que se dieron en la estación frente a las cámaras cuando la Gira inició. Y cuando esta terminó. Ya para cuando, con el transcurso de los meses, la situación tanto en el distrito como en el país se hiso insostenible, ella se estaba dando por vencida. Sabía que Snow estaba enojado, lo veía en su distrito en donde la gente a pesar de estar recibiendo comida por su victoria en los Juegos, se moría de hambre o eran encerrados, azotados o golpeados en la plaza del distrito. Esto era su culpa y nadie podía hacerla cambiar de parecer. Los nuevos agentes de la paz se pasaban molestando y haciéndoles la vida aun más difícil a las personas del distrito que luchaban contra las heladas y luego contra el hambre.

Así que cuando su hermana llega corriendo de la escuela, cuando ella ve a Peeta dibujar no le extraña que diga hay un programa televisivo obligatorio.

Peeta esta sentado con las piernas contra su torso, con una playera de color blanca y una sudadera de color vino tinto. Unos pantalones negros y zapatillas, ya que los días de primavera han estado algo helados en las últimas semanas. Ella esta a su lado, mirando como los trazos de tinta de Peeta se transforma en Buttercup y luego pinta el colorido pelaje de él con tizas de colores.

Katniss entra de corrida, con la chaqueta a medio sacar y mira a ambos jóvenes charlar sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos y se hace notar con una tos para nada convincente.

-Hola Katniss – la voz de su hermanita la saca de sus cavilaciones, de ver a Peeta ahí sentado, tan tranquilo, tan él. Todo se volvió bastante confuso para ella luego de que Prim hablara con ella y le dijera sobre las dudas del amor que tenían ella y Peeta. Durante un tiempo estuvo enfadada, y lo mostró ignorando a Peeta luego de que volvió de la Gira de la Victoria, pero luego el chico del pan se fue acercando y ella fue bajando sus barreras. Y se dio cuenta lo distinto que podían ser, pero que a la vez, se complementaban como partes perfectas de un rompecabezas. Su amistad se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, es decir, a ella le gustaba pasar tardes charlando junto a él. Le gustaba verlo dibujar, le gustaba verlo cocinar, hacer galletas y pasteles.

-Hola Patito, hola Peeta – El chico del pan le asiente y luego le sonríe, logrando que las mariposas en su estómago no vayan, que se hagan cada vez más fuertes.

-Hola Kat, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – la castaña deja caer su chaqueta contra uno de los sofás de la sala y se acerca a los dos, besando la coronilla de Prim y luego sentándose junto a Peeta.

-Bien, pero, esta noche, hay transmisión obligatoria – el rostro hasta ahora impasible y hasta risueño de su hermana menor se nubla y mira de reojo a Peeta que ha reaccionado casi de la misma manera. Ni siquiera ella sabe que significa esa transmisión.

Y espera tampoco saberlo durante un rato.

Peeta no se va y Prim agradece eso. Sabe que su hermano Connor aún debe estar en la panadería con el resto de la familia del chico, y que la carrera hasta allá es algo larga y la transmisión empieza tan sólo unos minutos después de que Katniss llega.

Todos se reúnen alrededor del televisor a las siete y media de la tarde, Peeta sentado entre Prim y Katniss, quien le coge la mano y la aprieta cuando ven el símbolo del Capitolio aparecer en la pantalla.

La señora Everdeen se queda de pie en el pórtico de la sala, con las manos apretadas y la mirada algo perdida.

-Debe ser la lectura de la tarjeta – y casi por invocación, aparece el presidente Snow, vestido de negro, frente a una multitud que grita y aplaude sin detenerse. Prim toma a Buttercup entre sus brazos y mira de reojo a su hermana. La lectura de esta tarjeta puede ponerla en peligro a ella, que aún le quedan dos Cosechas por delante. Suena el himno de Panem y la garganta de todos se cierra al verlo subir al escenario, frente a un podio. Un joven vestido de blanco lo sigue, con una pesada y ornamentada caja entre sus manos. Termina el himno y el presidente empieza a hablar para recordarles a todos sobre los Días Oscuros en los que nacieron los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando se elaboraron los juegos, se determinó que cada 25 años el aniversario se conmemoraría con el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Sería una versión ampliada de los juegos en memoria de los asesinados por la rebelión de los distritos.

La alusión no pude ser más directa y Prim se encoge en su asiento, consiente que eso mismo esta pasando ahora en los distritos.

El presidente Snow cuenta lo que ha sucedido en Vasallajes anteriores.

—En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que los representarían. En el cincuenta aniversario —sigue diciendo el presidente—, como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los distritos enviaron el doble de tributos de lo acostumbrado.

La señora Everdeen mira a los chicos sentados en el sofá y habla con voz cortada.

—Tenía una amiga que fue ese año —dice su madre en voz baja—. Maysilee Donner. Sus padres eran los dueños de la tienda de golosinas. Después de aquello me dieron el pájaro cantor de su hija, un canario.

Prim y su hermana se miran. Es la primera vez que oyen hablar de Maysilee Donner, bastante consientes de que su madre no querían que se enterara de cómo murió.

-El hermano de mi madre fue en aquella ocasión – la voz de Peeta las saca a las tres de su trance y fijan la mirada en el joven rubio que aprieta la mano de Katniss mientras le sonríe a Prim, quien le devuelve el gesto.

—Y ahora llegamos a nuestro tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco —dice el presidente. El niño de blanco da un paso adelante y sostiene en alto la caja mientras él la abre. Se ven las ordenadas filas de sobres amarillentos en vertical. El presidente extrae un sobre marcado claramente con un 75, mete el dedo bajo la solapa y saca un cuadradito de papel. Sin vacilación, lee—: En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.

Y los oídos de Prim comienzan a pitar. Escucha el chillido ahogado de su madre y ve como su hermana se pone de pie y se deja caer contra el piso de la sala, mientras cubre su rostro con sus brazos. Ve por el rabillo del ojo como Peeta se pone de pie y luego de tres zancadas esta fuera de la saca, dejando el ruido soro de un portazo. Pero ella sólo se siente desconcertada y no procesa las palabras dichas por el presidente de Panem.

¿El grupo de vencedores?

Entonces lo entiende, entiende lo que quiere decir, al menos para ella. El Distrito 12 ha tenido sólo 4 vencedores, de los cuales sólo tres están con vida, dos hombres y una mujer…

Y piensa en la reacción de su familia, en la de Peeta, y lo sabe.

Tiene que volver a la arena.

-O-

Cuando la placa del suelo la sube, ella aún esta paralizada y gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

_Cinna_

Cinna golpeado, casi muerto y cubierto de sangre.

Y ella a punto de colapsar. Sabía que cuando hizo el truco de transformarla en un Sinsajo, el mismo Sinsajo que le dio la amiga de su hermana, habría repercusiones. Y las repercusiones eran la muerte.

No asimila nada durante unos instantes y luego cuando un fuerte destello le pega en la cara es capaz de ponerse de pie y de observa los alrededores. Agua, eso es lo único que sus ojos ven. Un espejo que se forma ante ella y la Cornucopia al centro rodeada de armamento, igual que la vez anterior. Y lo único en lo que piensa es encontrar a Peeta pero no es capaz de verlo. Los 24 tributos están colocados en un círculo rodeando la pesada Cornucopia de color dorado. Y de su aliado ni rastro.

A lo lejos ve a los hermanos de los adictos del seis.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith la saca de su reconocimiento y observa el agua con detenimiento. Ella no sabe nadar, jamás aprendió cuando su padre estaba vivo y tampoco cuando Katniss la llevaba al lago. Mentalmente se reprendía. Peeta seguramente tampoco sabía nadar y los matarían a ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre!

Tiene menos de un minuto para recuperarse, después de eso, sonará el gong y los tributos podrán salir como quieran de sus plataformas metálicas, todos hacia la Cornucopia que esta a unos cuarenta metros, sobre una isla circular rodeada de delgadas líneas de tierra firma que salen del circulo como rayos de una rueda.

Cuando suena el gong, esta perdida. No sabe hacia donde moverse. Sabe que si salta morirá en cuanto su cuerpo toque el agua ya que no podrá mantenerse a flote mucho tiempo y tampoco sabe desplazarse. A lo lejos ve a la mayoría de los tributos en la misma situación que ella. Todos parados sin saber que hacer, hasta que uno de los hermanos del uno se tira al agua y comienza a moverse para mantenerse a flote y entonces se da cuenta. Los cinturones sirven como flotadores. Sin pensárselo lo suficiente se arroja al agua e intenta acordarse de los consejos que le daba su hermana cuando quiso aprender a nadar. Mantener su cabeza sobre el agua. No dejar de mover sus piernas y mover sus brazos para desplazarse. No sabe cuantos minutos esta en esta contienda, intent5ando que su cabeza este siempre arriba y que no entre agua a sus pulmones. Cuando es capaz de llegar a la franja de tierra a su lado, se echa a correr a todo lo que dan sus piernas. El corazón le golpea fuertemente las costillas y a lo lejos en la Cornucopia ve a su aliado. Peeta hizo lo mismo que ella.

Sigue corriendo, manteniéndose lo más invisible posible pero sabe que esto no sirve mucho tiempo, cuando una flecha de metal le pasa rozando la cabeza. Se tira a tierra cuando una esta por ir a su cabeza y luego sigue corriendo.

Cuando es capaz de llegar al borde de la Cornucopia, se da cuenta que Peeta no esta solo. Esta peleando espalda con espalda con Finnick Odair, el tributo masculino del distrito 4.

Cuando ambos la ven, Peeta clava un cuchillo en el tributo del ocho y lo deja caer, mientras Finnick clava su tridente sobre uno del cinco.

-Prim, ¿estas bien? – la niña asiente y luego de agarrar un par de cuchillos largos y otro chaleco de cuchillos para Peeta se coloca con sus aliados. – debemos irnos, Mags esta del otro lado, ¿estas lista?-

-Si, vamos – su voz suena determinada y cuando los tres, Finnick con Mags al hombro, se meten a la frondosa selva, su determinación esta impecable, hasta que los cañonazos a lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar.

-O-

Durante algunos momentos, momentos más que nada de bastante incertidumbre, supo que algo andaba mal. Lo supo cuando los profesionales del dos los atacaron. Algo ocurría allí. Finnick la tomó en volandas cuando se vieron atacados y la dejó lo suficientemente oculta mientras él y Peeta se batían contra Brutus mientras Johanna intentaba a duras penas mantener a Enobaria lejos de ellos. Beetee seguía con lo suyo, manteniéndose cerca del árbol del rayo que marcaba las doce, enrollando en lo que parecía un cuchillo de los que usaba Peeta para lanzar, el cable de cobre que usarían para trasmitir la electricidad, aunque ciertamente ella no entendía para qué. Los Profesionales los habían encontrados, no tenía sentido que electrificaran la playa para murieran. Pese a eso, el tributo del tres, enrollaba a una velocidad alarmante, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se enfrentaban sin temor ante el resto de tributos.

Sabía que debían irse, Peeta y ella, o de otro modo tendrían que matarse entre ellos, lastimar a Finnick, a Johanna, a Beetee, con quienes ya había trabado una amistad y que más de una vez la habían salvado a ella y a su compañero.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, intentando mantenerse lo más alejada del enfrentamiento, sabiendo que si un cuchillo o un tridente la hería sería su culpa. Mantuvo siempre la vista en el frente, sin siquiera saber en que parte de la jungla estaban, es decir, en cualquier momento podría empezar a llover sangre o saldrían los monos y ella no lo vería venir. Hasta que tropezó con algo.

Chaff tirado en el piso, sangrando y con el cuello roto.

Sabía que estaban cerca cuando ocurrió, pero jamás espero encontrarse con el cadáver del tributo. Realmente esperaba que el aerodeslizador se lo hubiese llevado hace un rato, pero parecía ser que algo estaba pasando en la arena. Johanna algo ofuscada se acercaba a ella, luego de que Enobaria saliera escapando del lugar al verse superada en número. Su mirada estaba algo rabiosa y le recordó a Buttercup cuando se enfadaba. Tenía en su mano un cuchillo largo que hasta ahora no había visto y con pasos rápidos se acercó hasta ella y se un solo movimiento se lanzó contra ella.

Durante los casi tres meses que tuvo para prepararse, los hermanos de Peeta le enseñaron mucho, y una de esas cosas, fue usar la fuerza del enemigo en su contra, así que cuando vio venir a Johanna, se tiró hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda, y usando sus piernas como empuje para tirar el cuerpo de la castaña lejos de ella. Johanna gritó algo enojada y volvió a la carga, esta vez con el hacha en sus manos y con toda la intención de lastimarla más de la cuenta. Golpeó y mandó puñetazos hacia todos lados, consiente de que ni eso sería capaz de frenar a Johanna. Un par de vueltas más contra su cuerpo y cayó contra su espalda, con sus manos bien pegadas al suelo y las piernas de Johanna en cada una de ellas.

-¡Si quieres matarme, hazlo! - la castaña si se sorprendió, Prim no lo notó. Su cuello dolía a montones y sentía que salía sangre de su oreja al igual que de su nuca.

-Eso es lo que haré y luego mataremos a tu guardaespaldas - Prim se removió con más fuerza que antes, casi como un pez fuera del agua y espero que Peeta fuese más inteligente que ella y apenas no la notara saliera pitando antes de que Finnick lo atravesara, con su tridente, por la espalda. Ingenuamente pensó que podría formar alianza con ellos cuando sabía que cada uno de los que estaba en esa arena era un asesino, incluido su amigo. Todos se habían ganado de una forma u otra la oportunidad de estar en esa arena, de volver a pelear por su vida. Todos eran Vencedores, menos ella.

Johanna tomó el cuchillo de su mano y con su otra mano evitó que la pequeña rubia se moviese de su lugar, manteniendo todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Cuando lo clavó en la piel clara de su antebrazo izquierdo sintió un dolor agudo que la hizo gritar fuertemente. Sentía la sangre salir a borbotones mientras que Johanna deslizaba el cuchillo agrandando la herida y haciendo que sus oídos empiecen a pitar. Las rodillas de Johanna duelen en sus hombros y luego de un tiempo siente como algo sale de su brazo.

-Quédate quieta, ¿Quieres? – Prim cierra los ojos ante el terrible dolor que siente en el antebrazo y en la nuca, donde esta segura que tiene un chichón de tamaño grande. De un momento a otro, siente que su propia sangre esta en su cuello y luego en su rostro, y de repente el peso de Johanna se ha ido y el ruido de combate también.

-¡Prim! – la voz de su aliado suena aterrorizada y cansada. Sabe que esta en peligro, la alianza se quebró en el preciso momento en que partirían a poner el cable a la playa. Cuando los Profesionales atacaron, ellos quedaron en desventaja. - ¡Prim! – mueve la cabeza con algo de dolor e intenta desde lo más profundo de su ser gritarle a Peeta que corra y que la deje morirse ahí. Sabe que Brutus aún esta vivo ya que no oyó el cañonazo que anunciara su muerte, lo que deja a Peeta solo contra Johanna, Finnick, Beetee, Brutus y Enobaria. Y ella esta herida.

Siente paso a su alrededor y una voces que se van acercando. Hasta que la voz de Brutus la saca del letargo.

-¡Déjala, esta casi muerta! – por supuesta que estará muerta si no para la sangre que sigue saliendo de su antebrazo izquierdo. Cuando no es capaz de oír las voces de los tributos del dos, se pone de pie, manteniendo su peso en un árbol, rogando porque su cabeza deje de latir tan fuertemente. Cuando ya es capaz de dejar de ver doble, mira su brazo herido y con fuerza arranca un poco de musgo y lo amarra fuertemente a su antebrazo, evitando verlo. Sabe que la sangre apelmazada en su cabeza es de una herida que se hizo al golpearse cuando intentaba sacarse a Johanna de encima, pero no es tan grave y debe reunirse con Peeta antes de que lo maten. O que por defecto, la maten a ella.

Camina dando tropezones cada dos por tres, intentando que su vista se aclaré mientras da un paso tras el otro, pero la pérdida de sangre y el dolor en su nuca le hacen imposible la tarea. Se queda tras unos arboles cuando la voz de Peeta vuelve a amenazar el silencio de la noche.

-¡Prim! – ahora que tiene más fuerzas que antes, hace el intento de gritar pero su voz es cortada por el sonido de un cañón, anunciando la muerte de otro tributo. Luego del sonido, no tardan escucharse pasos. Son dos personas, y sabe que la deben estar buscando para acabar con su vida. Agarra fuertemente el cuchillo largo que encontró en la Cornucopia y comienza a trotar por la selva, manteniéndose cerca del alambre de color cobre que la conduce hasta el árbol del rayo donde, reza para que este Peeta.

Lamentablemente no es así.

Junto al árbol revestido de alambre solo esta Beetee tendido en el piso, con un corte parecido al suyo y sangre saliendo velozmente de él. Se acerca hasta el cuerpo y descubre el cuchillo al que antes estaba recubriendo Beetee. Es largo e ideal para lanzar.

-¡Beetee! ¡¿Beetee, qué esta pasando?! – el gemido que suelta su compañero es involuntario aunque la única herida visible que tiene es un corte. Toma algo de musgo de uno de los arboles y lo aprieta contra la herida. Pasan unos cuantos segundos y el musgo se encuentra empapado de sangre.

Los pasos a su vez se escuchan cada vez más cerca de ella. Sabe que si la encuentra cerca la mataran, ya sea Johanna o los profesionales del dos. Aún no sabe de quien fue el cañonazo que sonó hace unos minutos atrás. Se pone de pie y echa a correr hasta ocultarse, aún con el cuchillo con alambre en sus manos, lo suficientemente cerca del árbol de rayo y espera hasta que las dos personas se hacen visibles.

Finnick y Enobaria

Acababa de escuchar a Brutus hablando, así eso quiere decir que el profesional debe estar muerto, dejando a Peeta contra tres aún a los que tiene que matar si decide salir de allí. Sabe que tiene que salir, Peeta lo merece más que los que están ahí.

Levanta la mirada mientras se da vuelta hasta toparse con el campo de fuerza, que esta a sólo unos cuantos metros de ella. Hay un cuadro delator, a lo que Beetee llama un punto débil del campo de fuerza. Y lo asimila. Sabe que fue lo que pasó con su aliado que esta inconsciente en el piso. Que a pesar de tener un cuchillo que puede lanzar ya sea a Finnick o a Enobaria, lo que tiene que hacer es muy distinto.

Las palabras de Haymitch se repiten inconscientemente en su mente, lo que les dijo a Peeta y a ella antes de que los Juegos iniciaran.

_Recuerda quién es el verdadero enemigo_

Ella lo había dicho una vez, y eso le causó la ira del Presidente Snow, y luego de eso ganó el apoyo de los distritos que seguían provocando levantamientos a lo largo del país. El Capitolio era el enemigo, no los Vencedores que peleaban por mantener su vida y salir de allí una vez más. Ellos no eran los culpables de las injusticias ni de que la gente en casa se muriera de hambre o de frío porque cerraban las minas o cortaban el trabajo.

No importaba si ahora moría, ellos debían darse cuenta que era el Capitolio el que los mantenía así, y no era el dominante absoluto que querían hacerlos creer. Si ella había iniciado todo esto con una simple chispa, ¿Qué podría lograr con algo más fuerte como una llamarada?

Tomó el cuchillo fuertemente entre sus manos, y recordó cada cosa que había causado el Capitolio, cada injusticia que había visto en su corta vida y recordó todo lo que le enseño su hermana y Peeta sobre lanzar. Colocó su pie de apoyo en el mismo instante en que los ruidos, debido a la electricidad que empezaba a fluir por el árbol, se hacían notar.

Dio una vuelta más al alambre y se puso de pie, quedando al descubierto, aunque eso ya no le importaba, dio una par de respiraciones y lanzó el cuchillo fuertemente hasta que dio contra el punto débil del campo de fuerza, justo donde Beetee había intentado dar antes. El cuchillo sale volando como una flecha, jalando el alambre cobrizo que lleva detrás.

El cabello rubio de su nuca se eriza y el rayo cae sobre el árbol.

Un relámpago blanco como la nieve cae y recorre el alambre y, durante un instante, la cúpula se llena de una brillante luz cegadora. Cae de espaldas, golpeándose contra los arboles de los alrededores, inútil, paralizada, herida, mientras pequeños trocitos de cielo comienzan a caer sobre ella. Cierra los ojos, piensa en los ojos azules de Peeta y suelta una lágrima al darse cuenta de que no halló a su amigo a pesar de todo. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, ve una estrella.

-O-

Cuando Prim empieza a recuperar la conciencia, nota que esta sobre una mesa acolchada y los pinchazos de unos tubos en el brazo izquierdo. Intravenosa. La Primera vez que estuvo en los Juegos recuerda haber despertado de la misma manera. Apenas puede moverse todavía, abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza, pero fuera de eso, su cuerpo parece no querer responder. No tiene coordinación motriz, pero pese a eso, consigue mover su delgado brazo de un lado a otro hasta que consigue quitarse la intravenosa del brazo, cosa que produce un pitido. De todas formas, no es capaz de ver quién la apaga ya que vuelve a caer en la inconsciencia

La siguiente vez que se despierta, tiene las manos atadas a la mesa y los tubos de nuevo en el brazo. Ya es capaz de abrir los ojos y mover la cabeza, lo cual le produce un terrible dolor de cabeza. Esta en una habitación grande con techos bajos y luz plateada. Hay dos filas de camas, unas frente a las otras, y oye la respiración de quienes, supone, serán sus compañeros vencedores. Mueve un poco más la cabeza, buscando la cabellera rubia de Peeta pero el dolor en su nuca se lo impide. Justo frente a ella está Beetee conectado a unas diez máquinas diferentes.

El dolor tras sus ojos se hace inaguantable y sin darse cuenta, esta inconsciente de nuevo.

Cuando por fin despierta, ya no hay ataduras y tampoco intravenosa en su brazo. Los pitidos de una máquina la hacen volver la cabeza hasta encontrarse con el tributo del tres.

Sabe que están heridos, ella misma vio la herida bajo el brazo de Beetee. Con algo de esfuerzo, logra sentarse en la mesa y se agarra de ella hasta la sala deja de moverse. Lleva el brazo izquierdo vendado, pero los tubos cuelgan de unos soportes junto a la cama.

En la habitación sólo queda Beetee, que sigue tumbado delante de ella sustentado por un ejército de máquinas. La duda la embarga enseguida ¿Dónde están los demás? Peeta, Finnick, Enobaria y Johanna. Tienen que estar por algún sitio, ella vio al tributo del cuatro y a la del dos. Tienen que haberse salvado más personas del estallido de la arena.

Se pone de pie, la habitación aún gira pero sabe que debe encontrar a su amigo. Deben encontrarse en algún lugar del Capitolio, lo sabe ya que nadie más pudo haberlos sacado de la arena. Ella vio el aerodeslizador antes de quedarse inconsciente. Sale por la puerta y mira en todas direcciones, le impresiona que no haya guardias, pero se traga la inquietud y sigue caminando, buscando otra habitación donde pueda estar Peeta.

Camina en silencio por un pasillo estrecho hasta que llega a una puerta metálica que esta entreabierta. Hay alguien adentro, así que se aplasta contra la pared y comienza a prestar atención a las palabras que salen de la habitación.

—Hemos perdido la comunicación con el 7, el 10 y el 12, pero el 11 tiene el transporte bajo control, así que, al menos, hay esperanzas de que logren sacar comida.

Plutarch Heavensbee, el Vigilante en Jefe. Habló una sola vez con él pero es capaz de recordar perfectamente esa noche en el Capitolio.

-¿Se sabe algo del doce? – dice Haymitch. Prim abre los ojos hasta niveles insospechados y entra veloz a la habitación. En ella esta su mentor y frente a él esta el Vigilante que la miran con sorpresa. Sobre la mesa hay comida que nadie come, y luz entra por las ventanas redondeadas. A lo lejos se distingue un bosque. Están volando.

-Así que ya despertaste pequeña – la voz de Haymitch es algo molesta para los oídos de Prim y siente que su presencia en esa reunión no es bienvenida. Se apoya en la pared que esta tras de ella y se toma la cabeza ante el dolor que supone la voz de su mentor. Haymitch se pone de pie y la sujeta por las muñecas y a lleva hasta sentarla en una silla al lado del Vigilante.

Plutarch le pone un cuenco con caldo y le ofrece un panecillo y le pasa una cuchara.

-Come – le pide con una voz mucho más amable que la de Haymitch y manteniendo un volumen moderado.

Su mentor se sienta frente a ella y le habla más bajo que antes y junta sus manos frente a ella.

-Prim, te voy a explicar lo que sucedió, y no quiero que preguntes nada hasta que acabe, ¿entendido? – asiente algo atontada y revuelve la comida mientras escucha el relato de su mentor.

Prepararon un plan para sacarlos de la arena en cuanto se anunció el vasallaje. Los tributos vencedores de los distritos 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 y 11 lo conocían, cada uno en distinta medida. Plutarch Heavensbee forma parte desde hace varios años de un grupo secreto que pretende derrocar al Capitolio. Se aseguró de que el alambre estuviese entre las armas. Beetee estaba a cargo de abrir un agujero en el campo de fuerza. El pan que recibieron en la arena era un código para el momento del rescate. El distrito del que salía el pan indicaba el día: tres. El número de panecillos indicaba la hora: veinticuatro. El aerodeslizador pertenece al Distrito 13. En esos momentos se dirigen al distrito 13, mientras que casi todos los distritos de Panem están en plena rebelión.

Haymitch se detiene en el momento en que ve que Prim sólo mira la mesa, la observa para ver si la sigue y luego para esperar a que lo asimile. Se siente usada. Esto era lo que ella quería evitar ser, una pieza más del tablero, de los Juegos del Hambre.

-No me lo dijiste – protesta y su voz suena estrangulada y llena de resentimiento que Haymitch percibe.

-Ni Peeta ni tú lo sabían. No podíamos arriesgarnos – responde Plutarch

-No entiendo por qué no podías contarnos el plan a Peeta y mí – Haymitch baja la cabeza y vuelve a mirar los ojos azules de la niña.

-Porque, cuando el campo de fuerza estallase, ustedes serían los primeros a los que intentarían capturar y cuanto menos supiesen mejor – explica Haymitch.

-¿Los primeros? ¿Por qué? – pregunta Prim, intentando seguir el hilo que llevan los otros dos.

-Por la misma razón por la que los demás aceptaron morir para mantenerlos vivos – dice Plutarch.

-No, Johanna intento matarme – la voz de Prim cada vez toma un matiz más de nerviosismo, mientras de a poco las ideas van cobrando sentido en su cabeza.

-Johanna te derribó para quitarte el dispositivo de seguimiento del brazo y alejar a Brutus y Enobaria de ti —dice Haymitch.

— ¿Qué? —Su cabeza duele mucho, quiere saber donde esta su compañero y que dejen de dar rodeos. —. No sé de lo que...

—Teníamos que salvarte porque tú eres el sinsajo, Prim —me interrumpe Plutarch—. Mientras sigas viva, la revolución continuará.

Y lo comprende por fin. El pájaro, el broche, las bayas, el discurso, el reloj, la galleta, el vestido que estalló en llamas. Ella era el sinsajo. La que sobrevivió a pesar de los planes del Capitolio, el símbolo de la rebelión. Y Haymitch la engañó, no le dijo todos los planes que se estaban llevando a cabo para sacarla de ahí, para que ella continuase con vida a costa de la vida de los demás, de la de Peeta.

-Peeta – susurra, notando que de a poco su temple se cae al suelo.

-Peeta no sabía nada pero sabíamos que te mantendría con vida por el cariño que te tenía y la promesa que le hizo a tu hermana – la manera en que lo dice Haymitch, con una naturalidad propia de un asesino la pone alerta.

-¿Dónde esta Peeta? – dice en un murmullo.

-Lo sacó el Capitolio junto con Johanna, Finnick y Enobaria – dice Haymitch, y para alivio de Prim, por fin tiene la decencia de bajar la mirada al piso. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y para cuando esta en el suelo, abrazándose a su cuerpo, estas ya corren a raudales por sus mejillas pálidas.

-o-

Cuando vuelve a despertar, la cabeza le palpita fuertemente y le duelen las sienes. Le duelen los ojos de tanto llorar y las mejillas le arden producto del agua salada que ha pasado por sus mejillas más veces de las que puede contar. Alguien esta sentada frente a ella, o a su lado, no lo sabe, sólo es capaz de huir su respiración y siente que alguien le toma la mano con fuerza. Ella devuelve el apretón.

-Katniss – es más una súplica que un susurro, pero su hermana la entiende bien y la mira con esos ojos grises tan distintos a los suyos.

-Hola Patito – dice mientras le quita un mechón rubio que esta frente a sus ojos. Su cabello castaño esta amarrado en una trenza de lado como es de costumbre. Tiene un par de rasmillones en sus mejillas y un corte cerca de su cuello. Miles de teorías comienzan a pasar por su cabeza. Algo muy malo debe haber pasado en casa para que su hermana esta allí con ella. Fuera de ello, tiene que decirle lo de Peeta si es que no se lo han dicho ya.

-¿Katniss? ¿Y mamá?- su voz suena ahogada y tiene la garganta algo reseca por lo que Katniss le ofrece un vaso de agua que se lo toma de un sorbo.

-Esta viva, Gale también, salimos a tiempo –

-¿No están en el Distrito 12? – por supuesto que no están allí, por algo su hermana esta con ella en el 13.

—Después de los juegos enviaron aviones y soltaron bombas incendiarias —responde, vacilando—. Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó con el Quemador.

Lo sabe, lo vio arder, el lugar en el que su hermana y el mejor amigo de ella intercambiaban cosas para poder mantener a las dos familias con vida. Sabe cuanto ardió. Todo lleno de carbón, hasta el último resquicio. Un escalofrió la recorre cuando piensa en la Veta, en sus amigos.

— ¿No están en el Distrito 12? —repite, casi como si eso evitara que su hermana le diga la cruda verdad.

—Prim —dice Katniss, en voz baja. Conoce esa voz, conoce lo letal que puede ser.

—No —susurra, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas anticipadamente.

Pero Katniss no es de las que le ocultan cosas, no a ella. Nunca a podido, son hermanas después de todo.

—Prim, el Distrito 12 ya no existe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adivinen, en el foro hay una hermosa regla (? que nos dice que no es necesario subir todos los capítulos juntos *-* Así que hasta aquí llegué yo hoy y mañana o el domingo (según cuento les guste el fic y los comentarios que dejen) estaré subiendo el final. Como ya se dieron cuenta cambié algunas cositas así que cualquier duda, dejen un review y yo, por pimera vez, responderé reviews sólo porque es san Valentín ;)

Nos leemos mañana y espero que les guste esto, que salió en una semana cortita xD

**The Blue Joker **


End file.
